The Karaoke Party
by lemonaide8
Summary: Ms. Bustier’s class decides to have a karaoke party.


**A.N:** Hello my fellow Miraculers and welcome to the party! This fic is something I thought of while searching for something to read. I wondered why almost no one had written a fic for MLB based on this idea yet, so I did it myself. There are a few things you should note about this fic:

1) I have written as if it were the script to a musical (that's my main writing style)

2) This takes place after Marinette and Adrien have learned each other's identities. They are still in the BFF stage (but that will probably change at some point during the story). I will try to draw more attention to the fact that they know as I write more.

3) This is low key low key a crack fic.

4) There will probably be a very diverse collection of songs in this that different characters will sing. If you have any song requests or suggestions you are more than welcome to leave a comment.

5) I don't really have an ending in mind yet so I have no idea where the plot is going to go.

6) I will leave a song list in the author's note of each chapter just Incase you don't know the song and want to look it up or want to listen to the song while you read the performance or etc.

All of that being said, I don't know how often I will update this because I am already writing several other stories right now. As always, please feel free to leave comments and reviews. I love to read your reactions. I hope you all have as much fun reading this as I am having writing it. Enjoy the show!

~lemonaide8

 **Song List:**

1) The Schuyler Sisters (Hamilton)

 _Drums banging followed by a bold chord ring out of the speaker._

 _Kim knee-slides on stage._

 _He starts to rap._

Kim: (he jumps up to a standing position) **There's nothing rich folks love more than goin downtown and slummin it with the poor.** (he starts to move with the beat of the music) **They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common just to watch 'em talk. Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded! Uh-oh, but little does he know that his daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Elisa, sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at-** (he moves to the side, presenting the girls)

Alix, Myelin, Rose, Kim: (from off stage) **Work! Work!**

Alix: (saunters on stage) **Angelica!**

Alix, Myelin, Rose, Kim: **Work! Work!**

Rose: (she jumps on stage next to Alix) **Elisa!**

Myelin: (she timidly skips on stage on the other side of Alix) **And Peggy!**

Alix, Rose, Myelin: (they strike a pose) **The Schuyler Sisters!**

Alix: **Angelica!**

Myelin: **Peggy!**

Rose: **Elisa!**

Alix, Rose, Myelin, Kim: (they all snap over their heads) **Work!**

 _The sound of the group's performance filled the ballroom as the rest of the class cheered and danced to the beat. When the class decided to throw an end of the year party, no one had expected there to be karaoke involved. And no one would've ever guessed that Myelin, of all people, would be the one to suggest the idea. The biggest shock, however, was when Chloe insisted they use her Daddy's hotel for the venue._

 _And yet, here they all were: bopping up and down to the beat of a Hamilton song as Alix and Kim tried to "out rap" each other while Nino played the host (and DJ of course)._

Alix: **Whoa, whoa,**

Alix, Rose, Myelin: **Whoa, whoa, work!**

Kim: (struts his way over to the girls) **Woo! There's nothin like summer in the city! Someone in a rush next to someone lookin pretty.** (he slides up to face Alix) **Excuse me miss, I know it's not funny but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money. Why you slummin in the city in your fancy heels? You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

Alix: (rolls her eyes) **Burr, you disgust me.**

Kim: **Ah, so you've disused me.** (smoothly puts an arm around Alix) **I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

Alix: (looks disgusted) **I've been readin Common Sense by Thomas Payne. Some men say that I'm intense or I'm insane.** (she plucks Kim's arm from around her) **You want a revolution?** (she pokes him in the chest, pushing him back a little) **I want a revelation! So listen to my declaration!**

Alix, Rose, Myelin: (doing the original gestures) **We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal!**

Alix: **But when I meet Thomas Jefferson,**

Rose, Myelin: **Uh!**

Alix: **I'm a compel him to include women in the sequel!**

Alix, Rose, Myelin: (thrusting peace signs in the air) **Work!**

Rose: (spinning around the stage) **Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**

Rose, Myelin: **Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**

Alix, Rose, Myelin: **History is happening in Manhattan, and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!**

Rose: (spoken) Everybody now!

All: **In the greatest city in the world!**

Alix: **I've been readin Common Sense**

 **by Thomas Payne. Some men say that**

 **I'm intense or I'm insane. You want a revolution? I want a revelation! So listen** **to my declaration!**

 **Rose, Myelin: (at the same time as Alix) Look around, look around! The revolution's happening in New York! New York!**

Alix, Rose, Myelin: (doing the original gestures) **We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal!**

All: **Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now! History is happening in Manhattan, and we just happen to be,**

Girls: **In the greatest city in the world!**

Boys: **In the greatest city in the world!**

Girls: **In the greatest city,**

All: **In the world!**

All: **Work! Work!**

Alix: **Angelica!**

All: **Work! Work!**

Rose: **Elisa!**

Myelin: **And Peggy!**

All: **Work! Work!**

Alix, Rose, Myelin: **The Schuyler Sisters! We're lookin for a mind at work!**

All: **Work! Work!**

Alix, Rose: **Hey!**

All: **Work! Work!**

Alix, Rose: **Hey!**

Myelin: **Whoa!**

Alix, Rose: **Hey!**

Alix, Rose, Myelin: **In the greatest city! In the greatest city in world!**

All: **In the greatest city in the world!**

 _As the night's first anthem ended, the group on stage struck a final pose as the rest of the class clapped and cheered._

 _[We watch the stage from Marinette's perspective.]_

Nino: (jogging onto the stage) That was awesome, my dudes! What a great way to kick off the night!

Myelin: Thanks, Nino!

 _Myelin, Alix, Kim, and Rose all run off stage and into the audience._

Nino: (addressing the class) How about another round of applause for our opening act?

 _The class boomed with applause._

Nino: Now, (waving the class to settle again) as your host, it is my duty to present the rules for tonight's karaoke competition. (clears throat) Adrien, some assistance please?

Adrien: (runs onstage with the rules poster and holds it up next to Nino very dramatically)

Alya: (whispers to Marinette) Could they be anymore extra?

Marinette: (quietly giggles)

Nino: Rule number one:

Adrien: (with a serious expression) Everyone must participate!

Nino: We decided on this party as a class, so any concerns about stage fright or other should have been addressed in the planning process. Rule number two:

Adrien: You may not sing the same song twice!

Nino: This applies to everyone individually as well as a group. If someone has already sung your favorite song you may not sing it again! Rule number three:

Adrien: Once your partner for pair singing is randomly selected, that partner is final!

Nino: You may not try to swap, drop, or ditch your partner! Period! Rule number four:

Adrien: A solo performance must be a solo performance!

Nino: This means that if you get up to sing a solo, it has to be a solo. You may not "solo with a friend". That is called a duet, which is under a completely different category. However, if you need back up singers for your song, that is okay, just as long as you are performing the lead part. Rule number five:

Adrien: The judges' decisions are final!

Nino: Once Mme. Bustier and Mme. Mendeleiev have announced the results, those results are final!

 _Mme. Bustier and Mme. Mendeleiev wave at everyone from the back of the crowd._

Nino: Rule number six:

Adrien: In the event of tie, the tied groups or soloists will have a sing-off to decide the final result.

Nino: We will explain how sing-offs work more if there is a need for one. Rule number seven :

Adrien: You must perform your song in the style of the song!

Nino: This means if you are singing a pop song, you must perform your song as if you were a pop artist. If you are singing a musical theater song you must perform the song as if you were the character who sings it. If you are singing a rock song, you must perform that song as if you were a rock artist, and etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. You must commit! Part of your performance will be judged on how well you perform it. And finally, rule number eight :

Adrien: Have fun!

Nino: If you don't, my man here will shower you with unwanted music puns.

Adrien: And I promise you they will not end on a high note.

The class chuckles.

Marinette: (rolls her eyes) (under her breath) Really?

Nino: That being said, Mme. Bustier will send out a remind with a link to the random pairs list after the solo competition is over. Now, let the karaoke commence!


End file.
